Faction
by Not So Gallant Gallade
Summary: Some new recruits are offered the chance to bond with one of their pokemon in exchange for some of their labor for some crazy rich guy. But, it's not that simple... and soon, factions are formed... OC story, but all spots are reserved/taken.


_Started this on a whim. Thanks to ZuluBlacky for his help and for the basis of this idea... now go read his stories. After this one. xD_

* * *

"This is it! THIS is the straw that breaks the Camerupt's back!"

Tyson Valdemar was not a happy camper. Not in the slightest.

One of his best workers had blatantly broken the rules, and it wasn't the first time. For all the guy was worth, Valdemar just couldn't stand his nuisances any longer.

"First, he does improv on a mission and fails more than the proverbial Skitty with the Wailord. Then, he does it again! Not to mention all his practical jokes... and this time, he sent a guy to the ER!"

Valdemar's eyes locked onto a vase full of wilting roses, and with a punch shattered the vase, sending the remains flying in every direction. He picked a piece of it out of his tweed jacket and continued pacing like nothing happened.

"For fuck's sake, the guy's already been fined a hundred k for his taurosshit..."

"Permission to come in, sir?" a voice called from outside his lush office. It was decorated lavishly with wood shelving and walls, and on one shelf were his various trophies of scientific achievement.

"Granted, Anson. Enter!"

The door slid open automatically and a short man, not more than 5' 2", strode over to Valdemar.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

Valdemar's eyes shot daggers towards the man named Anson, but he was unaffected. Anson had seen Valdemar in worse fits. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just wondering what to do with Mills."

"I heard... you don't think the machine would do the trick this time? He's already crossed the line, in your eyes at least."

Valdemar looked at Anson in wonder. "You think so? It's still quite unstable..."

Anson smirked. "And your point is...?"

Valdemar suddenly beamed. _Of course_ the machine would work. It couldn't fail in this situation! If it was successful, Mills would be under control for good. And if it failed... well, he'd know what to fix. And right before he put his biggest plan yet into motion. He had some recruits to recruit, and some very big things to do in the world...

"Anson, what would I do without you?" Vakdemar asked with a smile and a nod.

"What would _I_ do without _you_?" he replied smartly. There was a reason Anson was his most trusted assistant.

"Well then, tell Mills to report to 3A5-B immediately. And to bring only his pokemon," Tyson Valdemar issued in an official tone, and Anson nodded in acknowledgement.

They shook hands, Anson's cold steel palm meeting Valdemar's flesh, and turned to leave.

_It really is good to be this amazing..._ he mused, kicking back in his favorite recliner for 28 years. The last thing he saw before drifting into sleep was a gray and black tail slipping out the doorway, before the titanium panels sealed the passage shut.

* * *

**I will accept somewhere around 12 OC's... maybe more maybe less depending on how good they are. The more detail the better, of course... and ONLY SEND IN OC's BY PRIVATE MESSAGE! The only reviews I want to see for this chapter are the actual reviews and the ones that reserve a spot for an OC. Read the form carefully, I am going to force myself to be intolerant of mistakes here.**

* * *

_Name (Well duh. He won't be calling your character "You with the shirt." xD. Nothing like 'Raven Shadow' though. -.-')_

_Age (Must be between 14-23, including 14 and 23 of course.)_

_Gender (Gays, lesbos and bis are allowed, because I'm a tolerant person, but don't go overboard. And no crossdressers...)_

_Hometown, Region (I'll go ahead and say the 5 major regions [Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh AND ISSHU :D], but not Orre... Orange Islands and Sevii Islands are allowed as well, I guess...)_

_Appearance (Please please please nothing outrageous. If your character has naturally pink hair or eyes that change color or any of that crap, I'm deleting it immediately. Be creative. I've had OC's sent to me that have been paralyzed from the waist down... use your imagination! Just not too much. xD As for specifics... hair, eyes, body shape/tone, muscle tone, height and weight, and any other trivial details.)_

_History (Nothing too tragic, por favor. Give me at least a paragraph here, I've submitted an OC with a three paragraph history before... just give me details. Tell me how their history shapes who tey are as the story begins. There's a reason I put this before personality.)_

_Personality (Again, give me at least a paragraph, and add likes and dislikes if possible. I wanna know their quirks, hobbies, all that)_

_Strengths (self-explanatory. This can be anything they're strong at)_

_Weaknesses/Fears (see above)_

_Relationship? (Likely not too much romance in a story like this, but I could fit it in by request... just let me know. Either a specific OC or just what qualities they like)_

_Favorite Pokemon (Must I explain?)_

_Pokemon (Here we go... maximum of three, minimum of one. No legendaries, and if you have a pseudo-legend that's your only pokemon. Same with shinies, and if the pokemon's shiny, it can't be a strong pokemon. No shiny Tyranitars xD Give me their gender, name (if applicable), personality, and a moveset (3-5 moves, if you give me 5 then one of them has to be a move like Surf or Defog, something that's only useful outside of battle. And be detailed on the personality please, this is also important.)_

**Again, _ONLY SUBMIT BY PM!_ If you submit a review OC, I will not accept it under any circumstances. Sorry anons, but you're just gonna have to make an account. Anyways, thanks for reading my humble story, and I hope you guys can send me some fantastic OC's! Oh yes, and if I accept your OC, I will be sending you a PM a couple chapters into the story asking a very important question about the OC that will pertain to the plot. I can't ask it in the OC form since you don't have enough information, but rest assured, around chapter 2-3 you'll have a PM in your inbox from yours truly.  
**


End file.
